FullMetal Newsies
by Metamorpha
Summary: FullMetal Alchemist Newsies crossover! What if Ed had ended up in 1899 in New York city right before the Newsies strike? And what about Al and Winry? Will they ever see Ed again? EdxWinry JackxSarah
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Newsies belongs to Disney. (But they don't deserve it because they pay no attention to it) And I don't own FullMetal Alchemist.

* * *

_In 1899 the streets of New York City echoed with the voices of Newsies, pedaling the Newspapers of Joseph Pulitzer, William Randolph Hearst, and other giants of the newspaper world. On every corner you saw them carryin' the banner, bringing you the news for a penny a pape. Poor orphans and runaways, the newsies where a ragged army with out a leader, until one day, all that changed… _

Seven O'clock. It always starts at seven O'clock. Klopman gets up, gets dressed, and goes upstairs to wake up the boys. They where all boys in this lodging house, not one girl. Sure, there where a few girls out on the streets selling the newspapers, but they where all selling them in a different district. It was like some sort of unwritten law, boy newsies in one house, and girls in another. But sometimes one of the younger newsies would wonder from his usual selling spot and find themselves lost or to far away from the lodging home, so they would stay with the girls, but that was about it.

The closest thing that the boys had to a girl stay at the lodging house was when the Brooklyn spy stayed the night. Even though it wasn't the whole night, it wasn't one that the lodge would soon forget (And not just because it was only last week). She wasn't in the same league as the infamous Spot Colons. She had arrived, saying that she had hung out with a friend from another lodging house, but couldn't make it back home because it was too late. So Jack, being the nice guy that he is, let her stay the night.

Her name was Sneak. And the real reason she was there to spy on Jack was because rumor had it that he had sold at least 250 papers a few days ago. Now, all of the trouble could have been avoided. Is Spot had just gone up and asked Jack himself, but the egotistic leader of Brooklyn had to send his spy in.

She wasn't in the same league as Spot, in terms of strength and the ability to sell newspapers, but she was sneaky (hence the nickname). She was able to spy on almost anyone. Keyword: almost.

She was caught.

Now, Jack doesn't take to kindly to spies. Even if it was only because Spot wanted to know if he had really sold 200 papers. Chaos had quickly spread through the lodging house. Pillows where flung everywhere, water was poured on people heads, and the whole time they never even noticed that Sneak had snuck away in the middle of the war. No one in the lodging house knew how exactly the war started against each other, even though they where supposed to be fighting against the Brooklyn spy. But they knew that it was one of the most fun battles they had had against each other.

The most fun battle, except for Klopman. Because he had come up that night to find the entire room a mess, water everywhere, and bits of pillow stuffing on the floor. He was so mad that he made them stay up almost half the night cleaning up. But they all agreed that it was well worth it.

It was seven thirty now, time to wake up the boys. They would hopefully wake up the ones outside and get a move on. Step by step he walked up until he could hear the snoring of the boys. He walked into the room to first see Boots, one of the few African American newsies. He was wearing his hat while he slept, which was probably a dare from one of the older newsies. He was also snapping in his sleep. A strange trait, Klopman had always thought. Klopman shook his head and walked toward another bunk bed.

"Boots!" he yelled. The newsie woke with a start, saw it was Klopman and leans his head back down, not wanting to wake up yet. A few other boys also woke up and groaned. Klopman was quite loud when he woke people up. Klopman went to another bunk bed.

"Skittery, Skittery. Skittery!" he slapped another boys foot. The boy shot strait up.

"I didn't do it!" he cried, fearing he had been accused of stealing another person's wallet.

"What do you mean you didn't do it? Get up! When you get up you have to get up! Snitch Get up!" a tall boy sucking his thumb opened his eyes slightly to give an annoyed look to the old man who was making suck a racket this early in the morning.

A little more yelling and Klopman got to the boy who was the presumed leader of the lodging house. Jack Kelly himself. Of course, Klopman did not care for the titles that the kids gave to one another, so he woke him up.

"Hey Cowboy," he jabbed the seventeen year old in the back with two of his wrinkled fingers. "You dreamin' 'bout sellin' papers?"

Jack mumbled and rolled onto his back looking at Klopman. "Don't wanna. What's the matter with you?" he mumbled.

"What's the matter with me?"

"What's the matter with you? Go away."

Klopman poked Jack again, and again until he was sure Jack would be able to get up by himself.

"Hey! What's the matter with you?" Jack laughed. Klopman's poking was tickling him slightly. "Get away from me. You're mad!"

"Get up!" was Klopman's final order before going to wake up some of the more stubborn boys.

A small Italian boy that goes by the name of Racetrack was already sitting up in his bed. He had always been an early riser. Because in the morning where when all the good races where, and he needed to get his papes so he could get to the tracks as soon as possible. He stretched and grabbed a tin can on the small table that was sitting next to him. Empty. That wasn't right. He was sure that he had put a cigar in that tin last night he looked around a bit then looked at the boy in the bunk across from him, he was holding his cigar in his mouth! He had stolen that cigar fair and square!

"That's my cigar." He said (sang) to the smaller news boy, Snipeshooter.

The boy just gave him a blank stare. "You'll steal another."

That little attitude made Race grab back his cigar, and give little Snipeshooter a smack on the forehead. He would have soaked him had it not been for a boy with an eye patch (Kid Blink) jumping down from the top bunk and putting his arms around them.

"Hey fella's we got work ta do." He said to them and started walking towards the wash room.

A boy with glasses named Specs smirked and asked, "Since when did you become me mother?" and laughed.

A boy with a crutch (Crutchy) limped over. "Aw, stop your bawling."

"Who asked you?" yelled Specs and Blink in unison.

A darker skinned boy who goes by Mush, walked over to the leader.

"So how'd ya sleep, Jack?" he asked.

"On me back, Mush." came the smart ass reply.

Mush burst out laughing, more than necessary for the somewhat lame joke.

"Ya hear that fellas? Ya hear what Jack said? I asked Jack how he slept and he said 'On me back, Mush!'" and still laughing he hurried to the wash room to prepare for the day. Just after Mush left, Crutchy walked up to Jack.

"Hey Jack, when I walk, does it look like I'm fakin' it?" he asked.

"No." replied Jack, putting an arm around his crippled friend. "Who said you're faking it?"

"I dunno." sighed Crutchy, "It's just that, with so many fake crips on the street today, a real crip ain't got a chance! I gotta find a new sellin' spot where they ain't used to seein' me."

A few newsies who over heard the conversation, started saying suggestions for their friend. They all finished getting dressed and washed and headed out. After getting the small bit of bread and water from the nuns, the headed over toward the world building, chatting away at the lousy headlines and the life of being a newsie in general.

When they arrived at the world building the gates where still locked saying that they where early. Out of nowhere, two brothers pushed their way to the front of the gates. Their names where Oscar and Morris Delancy.

"Dear me!" said Race sniffing the air, "What is the unpleasant aroma? I fear the sewer may have backed up during the night." Everyone laughed except for the two brothers. They slunk over to a younger newsie near the front of the line and pushed him down.

"In the back you lousy little shrimp."

A boy that no one had seen before was standing next to the fallen boy (whose name was Snipeshooter). He had not been paying attention to what had been happening around him so he instinctively thought that Oscar had been talking to him. This turned out to be either good or bad, depending how you looked at it.

"Who're you calling a pipsqueak midget?!" yelled the newcomer, while slugging him in the face. Oscar fell back holding his nose.

"Wh-what?" he stammered and stood back up. "What the hell?! I wasn't even talking to you! Who the heck do you think you are?!"

Hearing that the name calling had not been directed at him, he calmed down and realized what he was doing.

"My name's Elric." He said. "Edward Elric."

* * *

A/N: Took me a while to write this. Pairings: EdxWinry and JackxSarah. I need nicknames for Ed, Al, and Winry.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies or FMA

* * *

_Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy's first law of Equivalent Exchange. In those days, we really believed that to be the world's one, and only truth._

A boy with a black shirt, black pants, and a long red coat looked over the hills of Resembool. He had his hair pulled back into a ponytail, it had grown quite long in the past few years. Yes, Alphonse Elric had grown up to look so much like his older brother. You would hardly recognize him now, especially if the last time you saw him he was still in the armor.

Al sat on the hill, looking out at the sunset. It was almost time. He knew that soon he would be reunited with his brother, him _and_ Winry. For several years they had done extensive research on trying to find a way to find Edward, even if it meant that they would be trapped on the other side of the gate.

They had a plan. It was completely absurd. There was no way it would work, but they where willing to try anything.

"At sunset next month" The fortune teller, Pamela, had said. "On the quarter moon, go to the place where you made your mistake and perform your ritual on an item that belonged to him."

It couldn't work. It just couldn't! The fortune teller was insane! What did she know? And how did they end up going to her anyway?

_It was Winry_, thought Al. She saw the café and just has to look. But what had drawn her in? It was a fortune telling café! What was the name? _The Tarot Café_. That was it. It was strange that she would even think about it. But she had, and dragged Alphonse with her.

He remembered sitting down with the fortune teller. She looked about seventeen, the same age as his brother would be. But Al suspected that she was older than she looked. She had very frizzy black hair, and was dressed in all black, an unusual style for Central, even if it was a shady part of town.

They had just finished visiting the Colonel, regarding any information of Edward, but none had turned up. They could have just called him, but Winry wanted to go shopping for new auto-mail supplies, and Alphonse agreed to go with her.

They had lost track of where they where going after a few hours. It was getting dark, and Winry saw the café.

Pamala looked at them and started shuffling a deck of cards. She flipped one over.

"The Queen of swords." She started. "You've had a tragic experience recently. You lost some one very special to you both. But you're carrying on courageously, just like the queen."

Alphonse stared. How did she know? Was it really in the cards? Had she known about them? Al was a little scared.

She turned over the next card.

"_Seven of Swords_….. I don't know what you're planning to do, but you may want to think it over very carefully, for there is a chance of failure" She stared directly at Alphonse.

No way, thought Al. He had been desperate lately. So desperate that he had been looking at human transmutation again. He was ready to do anything to see his brother again, but now he wasn't so sure.

Another card.

"_Judgment_… This card represents the future. You will find yourself facing a new light, and knowing what you must do."

What that meant, neither Winry nor Alphonse knew.

The last card.

"Another one for your future, _the Fool_. You are about to start a new journey, or are heading towards an unknown road, so be careful. It can also mean taking crazy chances, which is not necessarily a bad thing."

_A new journey….. _thought Winry. _Could it have something to do with Edward?_

"To solve your problem." said Pamala. "In one month, on the quarter moon, go to the place where you made your mistake and perform your ritual on an item that belonged to him. He is not dead, but not in this universe. To see him, you must be ready to give up everything in this world, to be with him."

And that was all.

It was now a month later and almost dark. Alphonse wasn't sure what was going to happen. He wasn't even sure it would work.

What the fortune teller said for them to do was simple enough to decode. The place they made the mistake? The burnt down remains of his old house. The mistake? Trying to bring their mother back to life. The ritual? An Alchemic transmutation.

He didn't know if it would work, but he was willing to try anything to see his brother again. A shadow appeared from behind him.

"Alphonse?" came the soft voice of his dear friend, Winry "It's almost time."

Alphonse looked up, and nodded. Winry and him had become very close this past year. He treated her like a sister. He smiled. He always though that if they ever found Edward that she WOULD be his sister one day, well, sister in law. He knew that she loved Ed, and he knew that Ed loved her back, even though he never told her. It would just cause her pain if she knew, and never saw him. And besides, it would be something Ed would need to tell her himself.

Alphonse stood up and dusted himself off. He looked at Winry and started walking toward the place that was once their house. They had spent a month clearing of the spot where they had made the circle, they could have just used alchemy to do it, but it kept them busy, clearing of that exact spot, building a secluded room with only a door, and getting ready.

They entered the room and opened the door. It was clean. Well, clean enough to make the circle.

"Ready to get started?" Alphonse asked. His reply was a slow nod from Winry. He looked at her; she had grown a lot to. But for the past year, she had carried around a suitcase.

Of course, Alphonse knew what was in it. And auto-mail arm and leg. He knew that it was for Edward. She was determined that she would see him again. For a year, she had worked on the parts, making sure that they would always be in top condition. Of course, she had the case with her, strapped tightly to her wrist. On the outside, they always say that this had to be a joke, but on the inside, they prayed it wasn't. The fortune teller had given them hope, hope that showed tied to the blond girl's wrist.

Alphonse started to draw the circle, very slowly and carefully. Yes, he could just use his special gloves, but he wanted to do it the old fashioned way. Plus, he had spent a month teaching Winry the basics of Alchemy, and she needed to use the circle with him.

Winry wasn't the best alchemist, she could only do small things, but the absolutely refused to use it for anything else. Alchemy wasn't her thing, it was auto-mail. Once, Al tried to show her how to use Alchemy to transmute auto-mail, which ended with a wrench in Al's head.

"If I wanted to do the easy way, I would have done it a long time ago!" she had yelled. "When I make auto-mail, I want to know that I did it all by myself, with my own sweat and elbow grease, not with alchemy!"

Al smiled as he drew the circle, thinking about it. It was just like Winry to think that way. He finished the circle and stood up. Both of them stared at the circle, their hearts beating like crazy. Now just and item of Edward's to use in the center. Al dropped the chalk and slipped off his red coat. No… not his coat. EDWARD'S coat. He folded it carefully and placed it in the center of the circle, so the design on the back was facing up. He walked back toward Winry.

"Are you ready?" He asked her. She nodded again, fiddling with the rope on her wrist, making sure it was tight and wouldn't come off. They both got on their knees. Al looked at his watch; it would be dark by now.

"It's time. On the count of three, ok Winry?" asked Al.

"Yes." She replied.

"One…."

"Two…."

"THREE!" They both clapped their hands and pressed them firmly against the cold hard stone floor. Immediately the circle lit up with a bright blue glow, Bright lights swirled around them, much like what happened when Al and his brother made the mistake. They closed their eyes tightly. Suddenly, there was no ground under them.

Al opened his eyes. There was nothing surrounding them but a white light. There was something in the distance though. A gate. As they sped closer, it opened to them, Al grabbed tightly to Winry's hand as they sped through the gate at a million miles an hour. There was a bright light. And then, nothing.

* * *

And that's the end of Chapter 2! I hope I did good with it! This was really fun to write .

Oh! If anyone has read the Manga "The Tarot Café" then you know where I got all the cards form

Disclaimer: I do not own The Tarot Café, Newsies, or FullMetal Alchemist.


End file.
